A micromechanical electronic system (MEMS) device may have a cavity in a substrate underlapping an overlying layer. The cavity may be formed using an isotropic etch process through an access hole in the overlying layer. During the cavity etch, an exposed sublayer of the overlying layer may be undesirably etched.